Be my Romeo
by teabean
Summary: The children of Rory, Logan, Tristan and the others have come out to play. Much love, drama and betrayal ensue, and what a mess they’ll create. Trogan, with a twist, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Gosh, darn! I know what you're thinking, Teabean's gone and lost it, she can't finish a story but she sure can spout out new ones. But are you really going to complain?

**Summary:** It's the next generation. Rory, Logan, Tristan and the others have reproduced and the offspring have come out to play. Much love, drama and betrayal ensue, and what a mess they'll create. Trogan, with a twist, of course.

Chapter 1 

They live in a surreal world, halfway between childhood irresponsibility and adult privilege. They sip the wine of success and wealth, they dine on each other's misfortune. They are intelligent, they are rich, they are beautiful and they know it. From the moment of conception, they were destined for greatness like their mothers and fathers and their mothers and fathers in turn.

"Hey, has anyone checked out the new chick?"

Rhetorical question, of course someone had checked out the new chick, the very second she'd stepped on to school grounds. A rookie, wanting to prove himself worthy of their esteemed company, would have been dispatched to gather information of the newest student. The boy who asks is secure in his midlevel position amongst those with power and connections.

"Total Mary."

Code for virgin, but not for much longer. The answer is delivered quickly, the rookie eager to prove his worth and knowledge of their special language.

"Yeah?" responds the first boy, the rookie is his charge.

Mild interest. Outwardly eagerness cannot be shown. When you can have anything you want, there is no need to show desire. However, that is not to say that each detail is carefully noted and filed away for future reference. Opportunity can come from anywhere.

"Not another one," sighs a third boy, he lost last time and his wallet is still suffering the side effects.

"Honestly, someone needs to tell these girls that it's Slut Season and the whole regulation-length-skirt is messing with the plan."

It would take the challenge out, but make life easier at least for those who ruled the school as they did.

"So, Chief, what'll it be?"

In other words, are you in? Are you game? Are you still the chief, the captain and the king? Or are you weakening? Is the pressure, the expectation getting to you? Can you still handle it?

"I want to check out the goods first."

Never show too much interest, especially if you are the 'king'. Firstly, there is no need to, you are so damn self-confident that eagerness cramps your style. Secondly, you're word is lore, if you deem someone to be 'cool' they are cool, no matter what you're second opinion is. Of course you can retract your statement and even ruin their life, but it's too much effort, much easier to be cautious early.

"She's exactly the type."

They all are, actually there is no 'type'. There is no challenge too difficult for a king, that's what makes him king.

"I'm not going in blind," mild irritation at being pressed for an immediate answer, no one pushes the king.

"You won't be, I mean, since when have I ever chased one not worth having?" a hasty apology and redirection.

"True," even a king must placate his subjects

"So are you in?"

"What are the conditions?" he was never out.

"The usual," first to get the girl, it was a game they never tired of.

"What are the stakes?"

"Two flat," that's two thousand dollars, thank you very much.

"Why not? My stocks are up anyway."

In other words, my parents doubled my allowance, feeling guilty about something, I don't care, but I have more money to throw away.

"Good doing business with you," just prepping for the big time, in the 'real' world.

"You won't be saying that when I clean you out," of course the king must leave doubt in the mind of his challenger.

"Whatever, Huntzberger."

"So this chick, she have a name?" finally he asked the question.

"Elizabeth Llewellyn Du Gray," the same rookie responded, quick to remind them of his presence.

--

AN: Yes, another story is being powered up, should be exciting, I hope! It's definitely a step away (for better or worse) from my other stories, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, as I've said before, I've been pretty busy. The mid-semester break has finally rolled around so hopefully I can update more frequently.

Sophia: Oh there's nothing wrong with being a fan, I love them (and you) muchly. Sorry for the delay in updating, hope you're still interested. Thanks for reviewing.

Finnlover: Yeah, sorry about the ambiguity, but it was kind of the point. That is, despite it being the next generation, the kids are a lot like their parents. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to clear up some of the details in the next couple of chapters.

LoVe23: Thanks, darling. Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you're still interested.

FairyGirl07: I hope you're still wanting to read this one, despite the long time between updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I think (or at least I'd like to think) that this story's a bit different to other GG offspring stories.

Yourlastkiss: I hadn't even thought of Finn's offspring! Is it okay if I borrow that idea? Thanks for reading and reviewing, it may not seem like it (from my lack of updating), but I really appreciate the reviews.

Caitymonkey123: Thanks, darling! I know it's not soon, but I'm updating.

Chapter 2 

His life is supposed to be perfect and as far as anyone else knew, it is perfect. He is rich, he had a surname that opens doors to the most exclusive of places. He is popular, no one refuses him. He is smart, with genes like his, he should be. He is good-looking and he damn well knows it. But it's all a lie, not literally because he is rich, popular, smart and good-looking, but it's a façade, a mask to hide the fact that it is all far from perfect. Unlike every one of his friends, his parents married for love and are still married, but that too is a façade. He couldn't remember when it changed…

He entered the house from the side entrance, creeping through the passageway that was more commonly used by the household staff. He held his breath, wanting to hear silence, pure silence that could only happen when everything was at peace.

Nothing. Perfect.

A sudden crash, crystal breaking into a hundred, thousand pieces, brought him hurtling back into reality. A door slammed, an engine revved and he released his breath, his heart heavy with dashed hope. Pulling himself straight, he walked into the house proper, checking of any visible signs of damage. Apart from the shattered crystal, which the maid was hurriedly cleaning up, the house was unscathed. Taking the wide, marble stairs, two steps at a time, he hurried to his room, quickly depositing his school bag, blazer and tie, he went his parents' room.

The thick walls and plush carpet absorbed any sound, but he knew that inside the lavish master bedroom, his mother would be crying.

"Mom?" he called softly, pushing the heavy double doors open, he crept inside, "Mom."

She stood by the window, clutching the windowsill, tears escaping from beneath her closed eyelids.

"Michael," she replied, a faux-happy tone, brushing away the tears, plastering on a smile, "How was school, darling?"

"Mom, are you okay?" he brushed away her question with one of his own.

"I'm fine, honey," she reassured, "Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about anything."

He wanted to push the issue, get her to tell him the truth, but he didn't. They were all too stubborn, she would never tell him anything. Guiltily, he also realised, that he didn't want to know, he kind of liked living in the lies.

"How was your chemistry test?" his mother asked.

"It was fine," he replied vaguely.

"Honey," she warned.

"I got a B," he admitted, he knew what her reaction would be.

"What happened?" her eyes were wide with a surprise, he used to be a straight A+ student.

"Nothing," he shrugged dismissively.

"Maybe I should talk to your teacher, Stanhouse, right?" she had gathered herself completely, all trace of the early tears reduced to a slight redness around her eyes.

"Mom, really, it's fine," Michael replied adamantly, "I probably could have studied more. You don't have to talk to Mr Stanhouse."

"If you're sure…" she let it hang there, he could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded, he couldn't look at her, knowing the disappointment would be all too apparent.

Silence stretched between them, too many issues simmered just beneath the perfect exterior.

"I should go," he said finally, "Homework…"

"Yes, of course," his mother replied quickly, "Go."

--

AN: Now that you've read it, there's only one thing left to do… review… please, pretty, pretty please? And another thing, I've started another story (sorry!), it's called 'The Extraordinary Void', check it out, let me know what you think. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB, now CW I think (it's been a while since I've seen anything GG related). Although if I did, I'm pretty sure there'd be some big changes *cough*Chad*cough*. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Thank you to FairyGirl03, rish, caitymonkey, LoVe23, :D, heavenleigh88, Insane and Logical, ilovebuttfacemiscreants. So very sorry again for the delay in updating.

**Chapter 3**

The attic was the stuff of fairy tales, arching ceiling, low enough to have to stoop to look out the windows. Cobwebs in the corner, an assortment of furniture, even a couple of ancient tea chests, and despite the limited space, a large chandelier hung from the centre of the roof. But it wasn't the chandelier or the angry looking spider, who had a habit of hanging at eyelevel in front of the doorway, that drew people's attention, no, in fact it was a chair set against one wall. High-backed and elaborately carved, royal blue velvet and pure gold, it was a chair fit for a king and only a king.

Michael Logan Huntzberger lounged in his throne, gazing upon his friends and minions with half-closed eyes. He had been the one to find the attic and the chair in a hidden turret of Chilton Academy and no one had challenged him for it. Sure there had been plenty of attempts, but not a single one had made it passed the first stage. Briefly he sought out one particular member of his group, their eyes locking for a second, the other boy acknowledging with a slight nod and he hurried forward, two slim black folders in hand.

"This is everything?" Michael asked, a little surprised at the narrowness of the files.

"Yeah," the other boy nodded, "The ultimate goody-two shoes."

"Thanks, Thompson," he graced his friend with a smile, "Well she is a Mary, isn't she?"

Reginald Darling Thompson moved away then, leaving Michael alone with the file on Elizabeth Llewellyn Dugrey. When he had started at Chilton five years earlier, everyone had picked on him for his name, small stature and weak bones, which prevented him from participating in any physical activity harder than indoor 9-hole mini-golf. That was everyone except Michael Huntzberger who had spotted his potential immediately and befriended him and had never called him anything other than 'Thompson'. Because of his condition, Thompson spent most of his time in the school's main office, helping with filing and computer tasks, which meant he could access anyone's file at anytime whether he was supposed to or not.

Michael opened the first file on his latest prey, the first page was her transcript from her last school, printed on official letterhead.

School Record 2029, Penhurst Ladies' College, Washington D C

Name: Miss Elizabeth Llewellyn Dugrey

D. O. B: May 15th 2015

Days absent – excused: six

Days absent – unexcused: -

Tardiness - one

1. English: A+ Academic Excellence

2. Mathematics:A+ Academic Excellence

3. French: A Student Excellence

4. Latin: A+Academic Excellence

5. Science:

Biology:A+Academic Excellence

Chemistry:A Student Excellence

Physics:A Student Excellence

6. Geography:A+ Academic Excellence

7. History:A Student Excellence

8. Religious Education: High

9. Physical Education: High

:

International Studies:A+Academic Excellence

Drama:A Student Excellence

Michael frowned, rereading the transcript, hadn't Miss Dugrey ever heard of a life? Or a Pass grade? Despite the fact he himself was considered a straight A+ student, for the most part, he had never seen a transcript quite like this one. He had heard of Penhurst, they had a reputation of being one of the best schools in the world, and they gave the Excellence awards out to the very best students, sometimes the awards were not given if they thought the standards weren't high enough.

He picked up the next sheet of paper. This one had the official letterhead too.

Additional Points of Interest: Elizabeth Llewellyn Dugrey

Awards and Positions of Responsibility:

Junior House Captain: 2026

Form Captain: 2024, 2025, 2027, 2028

Service to the School Award: 2025, 2027, 2029

House Colours: 2026, 2028, 2029

Extracurricular Activities:

House Tennis: 2020-2029

House Swimming: 2020-2029

School Tennis: 2027-2029

School Swimming: 2026-2029

House Drama: 2020-2029

School Production: 2023-2029

Miscellaneous:

Member of Penhurst Environment and Conservation Committee

Member of Penhurst Volunteer Committee

Member of Student Representative Council

Member of Youth Off The Streets support group

Member of –

Shit! He didn't want to read any more, this girl was a Mother Theresa wannabe. Frustrated Michael, pushed aside the page only to find more and more exactly the same as the previous two, just more 'how great is this girl!' stuff. There was only one item in the file that wasn't describing another award or glowing letter of recommendation or whatever about Elizabeth Llewellyn Dugrey, instead it was a full colour photo of the girl. Without a doubt she was pretty, naturally blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail complete with a navy blue ribbon. She had bright blue eyes and a perfect smile. Indeed she could have passed for a stereotypical cheerleader except for the frameless glasses perched delicately on her nose.

The second file was slimmer than the first, and instead of Penhurst letterhead, the pages in this one were marked with the Chilton emblem. Amongst the sheets of papers was a copy of Elizabeth Llewellyn Dugrey's class schedule, locker number and contact details.

Michael noted that both he and Miss Dugrey had the same English, Geography and Chemistry classes, and maybe taking an interest in the school swimming team wouldn't hurt his chances in winning the bet. After all, two thousand dollars was not small change.

--

AN: So that chapter was a bit eugh, so much so it makes my head hurt, sorry.


End file.
